


Dinner Conversations

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Kidnapping, Implied future dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: Faith and John Seed both have their eyes on the Deputy and aren't afraid to play dirty to get what they want.





	Dinner Conversations

Their dinner table was supposed to be neutral territory. In front of the pale platters of food laden in the center, Rook sat stiffly; feeling very much a sheep among wolves.   


Her drink was filled; John Seed at the head of the table and insisting on pouring her the cup of water, as though she lacked any sort of ability to do it herself. He wasn’t looking at her though, but over to the woman at her side, who was busying herself with drizzling salad dressing over her own meal, apparently not sensing the eyes boring into her. 

“We’re honoured you could join us, Deputy,” Joseph said graciously, seated beside Faith at the other head of the table as he was. “We do enjoy entertaining our guests.”

Rook grimaced, not willing to play along with their act of there being any choice in her attendance. 

Faith hummed and gave her a soft smile, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of Rook’s hair back into place. For the special occasion, Faith had been so kind as to braid Rook’s hair into an elaborate updo, adamant that her Deputy would look her best at the family event. 

John had not allowed Faith full control over her, however, and had sent up a lavender-coloured dress for Rook to wear. It had almost been comical to Rook, when she had been standing in one of the ranch’s spare rooms in only her underwear, Faith holding up _her_ choice of an outfit when the messenger had brought the dress into the room. 

John had _insisted_ on helping his sister in the management of the Deputy, according to the messenger; he simply couldn’t handle the guilt of sitting back and letting Faith do all the hard work. It was to _help_ her, of course. 

Faith’s hands had tightened around the simple skirt she had been holding, and her mouth had seemed to twitch for an instant before her mask was back in place, and she was graciously accepting the thoughtful gift from her brother. 

Rook, of course, had no choice in the matter. Though, if she were being honest and not that she would ever admit it, she did prefer John’s choice. But when his eyes were positively _hungry_ when she walked into the dinner room, trailing over her form and mellowing into satisfaction, she almost wished that she had worn Faith’s choice instead. 

“You haven’t touched your food.” Faith pulled her from her thoughts, leaning close and brushing a gentle hand against her cheek. “Here.” She picked up the fork and brought a mouthful to Rook’s lips, making her lean backwards and away from it. 

“I believe the Deputy is more than capable of feeding herself,” John interrupted, terse underneath his calm exterior. “She doesn’t need you to hand-feed her like a child, Faith.”   


The woman paused for a moment, and her expression was frozen in place; the angle she was facing meaning that the lapse was only privy to Rook for the split second it appeared. Then she smiled, turning to face the youngest brother and giggling. 

“I know that, silly” she replied calmly, placing the fork (still holding the food) into Rook’s hand and leaning back into her seat. “I was just teasing.” Her eyes pointedly trailed to Rook’s glass of water, and she tilted her head with a small frown. “Brother, I don’t believe you filled up her glass enough; she could use a little bit more water, I think. Or perhaps she could do it herself…she’s more than capable, after all.”   


John’s eyes narrowed for a moment, hearing the barb, but he inclined his head and picked up the jug of water nearest to him.

“You’re right, sister,” he said, making Rook raise her eyebrows. She would have spoken up if she’d thought it would do any good. He leaned over and filled the drink up to the brim, giving her a gracious smile. “Do forgive me if I seem overbearing, Deputy, I am simply trying to be polite. I _am_ the host here, after all…as much as others may try to deny it.”

“ _John.”_ Joseph’s voice was low, exasperated yet stern, and she saw him giving his younger brother a frown. “Be civil.”  


Faith had lowered her head, a show of meekness in the meantime, and was toying with her food like a distraction. Across from her, Rook could see Jacob’s unimpressed expression at the act. 

“I am being more than civil, brother,” John replied, eyes wide in innocence. “I simply was calling to attention my duties to our guest.”   


Joseph gave him a meaningful stare and then sighed, meeting Rook’s eyes and smiling as though these were normal family antics. Perhaps they _were_ in this household. It wasn’t as though Rook was familiar with the Seed dynamics, despite their efforts, and she didn’t really _want_ to become familiar with them. But they were determined to fuck with her however they could…and she could guess certain members of the family wanted to _fuck_ with her in more ways than one. 

“You’re a good host,” Jacob spoke up, working through a healthy helping of the seasoned roast. He smiled at her, but it wasn’t necessarily a kind smile. “It’s only fair you get to steal away the guest of honour.”   


Beside her, she could nearly feel Faith bristle, while John positively beamed at his oldest brother for his support. 

“Your uh…guest of honour,” Rook began, glaring at the table, “would very much like to go now.”   


There was silence, and the beat of a shared tension around the dinner-guests. 

“We spoke about this, dear,” John murmured, facing her with a surprisingly gentle smile. “There’s no need for you to fight us anymore.”   


“That’s right,” Faith added, leaning towards her and clasping one of her hands in her own. “You’re _safe_ here with me.”

“With _us_ ,” John was quick to amend, narrowing his eyes at his sister. She was still for a moment, not looking away from her brother until she smiled again, squeezing Rook’s hand warmly.  


“Of course,” Faith said and tenderly brushed a hand against Rook’s cheek again. “Besides, why would you want to leave? We’ll take such good care of you here.”   


Rook scowled, pulling her hand away from her and adamantly refusing to look at her, instead staring across at Jacob. The eldest brother was keeping a close watch on Faith, and she realised he was likely displeased with her ‘competition’ with his baby brother. 

“Yeah, well I unfortunately have a job to do, and it involves locking you all up,” Rook replied, making a sweeping gesture around the table. “Not the other way around, thanks. I’d like to go, if that’s alright with you.”   


The tense air was back, and Faith abandoned her attempts to soothe Rook and instead turned to Joseph. 

“Should I give her something to calm her down?” She asked, aloof and a chilling sort of coldness about her that reeked more of _Rachel_ than Faith. Rook’s eyes widened, and she leaned backwards, subconsciously towards John because although his intentions were still not pure, he rarely resorted to drugging his victims. 

Joseph frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but thankfully, John interrupted. 

“That’s not necessary,” he said tersely; sharp and crisp as he stood and walked to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder and staring pointedly at his sister. “I prefer my Deputy lucid, thank you.”   


Rook might have protested the possessiveness in his tone, but she figured this was a moment where she ought to be silent. 

“ _Your_ Deputy?” Faith repeated, voice low and an eyebrow raised.  


John smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“That’s right,” he said, squeezing Rook’s shoulder. “My Deputy. Isn’t that right, dearest?” 

He glanced down at Rook, expression genuinely soft and possibly even hopeful. She swallowed, the sound likely audible in the silent dining room, and she glanced over at Faith, whose face was blank so as to carefully not reveal any of her thoughts. 

Rook clenched her fists against the seat of her chair, knuckles white as she scrunched the hem of the lavender dress John had gifted her. It galled her, but if she were to be kept here, she would prefer to be in her own mind - sanity would enable her to plot an escape, after all. 

“That’s right,” she murmured, reaching up to her shoulder to place her hand above John’s, squeezing it in return. Her expression was demure as she glanced at Faith, plastering a smile on her mouth. “ _His_ Deputy.”   


Faith blinked, and there was a slight narrowing of her eyes that sent a chill down Rook’s spine, but she was back to the innocent flower girl in a moment; smiling and leaning back in her seat.

“Oh, I’m sorry! My mistake,” she trilled, before turning her back to her and beginning to mutter something lowly to Joseph.  


Jacob was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes, and he met her gaze for a brief second and Rook saw the suspicion; telling her that he had read right through her act. 

She cleared her throat, and lowered her hand back to her lap. Lifting her head finally, she saw John was staring at her intently, still standing with an expression utterly focused and _hungry_ for her. 

In that moment, she wondered whether she’d made another mistake. 

“I’m glad you’re coming to see things our way,” he murmured, taking her chin in his hand and smiling down at her with a smooth, charming expression that suited a courtroom more than a dinner table. “I’ll be sure to take good care of you, darling.”   


Rook stiffened, but tried to hide her reaction as best as possible and gave a smile back to him - though it may have resembled a grimace more than anything else. 

“I’m…glad,” was all she could say in response as he returned to his seat with a final lingering glance.   


The rest of the family meal was eaten in silence, and Rook was left wondering whether she had inadvertently managed to score a massive advantage for the Resistance this day. 

Driving a wedge between the Seed family should, after all, be cause for celebration.


End file.
